


Nightmare

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: ... I'm a monster... that is all





	Nightmare

Alistair was exhausted, bruised and beaten. He knew it, the Nightmare demon knew it. The damn thing had finally gotten its claws into him and he felt his resolve weaken.

“She never loved you, little bastard prince. Just a warm body to help her feel safe at night.” It hissed, talons stroking down his face. “Shes moved on already. Another Templar to warm her bed.”

Alistair shifted away, closing his eyes tightly. “We knew we lived on borrowed time. I would want her to be happy.”

“Oh so brave even now. Hawke left here to have her children and no one came to rescue you. Forgotten, left behind.” It leaned in, putrid breath filling his lungs. “Cast aside.”

Nightmare pulled on his wrists, forcing Alistair onto his toes. “I can show you her future. The happiness you could never give her, because you weren’t good enough.”

It drug him over the rough stone, sharp edges cutting through his tattered clothing as it approached a large, fractured mirror, dropping him before it.

“Time is irrelevant here, I can show you any point in time.” Nightmare curled its long fingers towards the mirror and it shifted, showing Solona at Vigil’s Keep as a man arrived and her embracing him.

“The new paramour. Look at how she smiles at him. She never smiled like that for you.” It taunted, waving a hand, the images changing again.

She was sleeping in her study and the man collected her, the shadows falling to revel Cullen. Alistair inhaled sharply, as Cullen picked up Solona carefully, laying a gentle kiss on her brow.

“You know him. I can feel that seed of jealousy growing.” It purred as the mirror swirled, stopping to show Solona and Cullen in bed together. His hands held her hips as she rode out her passions, sweat glistening on their bodies.

“This is the moment they will create their child. A daughter. Something you could never give her. Gave to her best friend, but never her. Even the abomination that fucked her could get her with child. Not you though. Such a failure.” Nightmare tsked as Alistair hung his head in defeat.

“Enough. You win.” He admitted, just wanting the torment to stop. His heart was shattering, over and over again. Every fear he had ever had concerning his life was being laid bare.

Nightmare gripped his hair, jerking his head upwards, “Oh no. I am not done with you yet.” The mirror changed again and there was Solona, heavily pregnant in Cullen’s embrace.

“I love you, my husband.” Her voice filled the silence of the Fade, and Alistair broke, pulling away from Nightmare with a cry. He scrambled, turning from the mirror hugging his knees to his chest.

The demon crouched next to him, “Do you wish to know the child’s name? The child that could have been yours if you had just been man enough to finish something for once.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his hands over his ears, but nothing would shut out the demon. He was trapped, forever in this torment.

Nightmare laughed and whispered. “Nadia Iris.”


End file.
